<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pining, really? by boredoutofmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094970">Pining, really?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredoutofmind/pseuds/boredoutofmind'>boredoutofmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AvaLance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, i dont know what else to put tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredoutofmind/pseuds/boredoutofmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was 7 years older. Wiser, mature, had experienced life way more than Sara had. She was alluring, in every way. Sara admired her, so much that she put her on a pedestal. A mistake, she realized. She wasn’t just her true love, she ruined everyone else for Sara.</p><p>or, it's been 100 years and I ran out of new avalance stuff to read, so I made my own because I'm a strong independent fan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pining, really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Btw this is crack avalance. Please don't take it seriously, I'm serious. Also, english is not my first language so please bear with me. Also also, this is in Sara's POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You’ll meet someone else honey. Perhaps someone your age.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Someone MY age, isn’t her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’ve dated a lot of people in my day and girls like her? Believe me, the best thing to do is just to move on.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ok boomer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Sorry but I always thought it would never work with you two. You two were way too different.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Well, each of your eyebrows are shaped differently. Did I say anything? No, Karen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s been three years.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Since we broke up, I know. Blah blah blah blah. I counted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“How are you still pining for her this long when she dumped you mercilessly, infront of everyone, at your dad’s birthday party?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wait…</p><p> </p><p>I almost forgot about that.</p><p> </p><p>She did, didn’t she? That fucking bitch.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>I first met her when I was 14 at my dad’s birthday party. Ironically. Rolls my eyes 360 degrees.</p><p> </p><p>My dad always organizes a simple birthday party with all his closest colleagues since I was a kid. Laurel and I knew almost everybody. But that year turned out to be slightly different. Two new recruits were added to the mix.</p><p> </p><p>“Nate! Ava!” My dad greeted them by the door. “Come in come in! Meet my two lovely daughters. Girls! Get off the couch and meet our two new recruits!”</p><p> </p><p>My dad is annoying. The two main characters on the series Laurel and I was watching was just about to kiss. We reluctantly stood up to greet them.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Laurel-“ My dad told Laurel to give them a handshake which gave me enough time to scrutinize them both. From head, to fucking foot.</p><p> </p><p>Nate was the guy with perfectly styled hair, big arms, goofy smile, looked like he was dumb and would definitely trip on his own two feet. But meh, he seemed like a nice guy. On the other hand, the woman, Ava, had a really tight bun on her head. It looked so tight that I can feel it on my own head. I swear to god I felt my own cheeks being pulled back just by looking at that bun. Who the hell would punish themselves like that?</p><p> </p><p>“This is my youngest, Sara.”</p><p>“Hi kid!” Nate ruffled my hair. First of all, rude. Second of all, although annoyed that Nate ruined my hair, it was still a lot better than the stark contrast to the bun on Ava’s head.</p><p>“Hello Miss Lance.” Ava greeted with a little nod and a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>At that point I couldn’t get that stupid bun out of my brain.</p><p> </p><p>“Your bun’s really tight. It’ll hurt your brain.” I saw Ava’s face go from that little smile to a look of shock. Next thing I know I was roughly pulled back by Laurel. Atleast Nate had a sense of humor and laughed.</p><p>“I’m sorry. She’s being weird. She’s adopted.”</p><p> </p><p>That information was just too much for my still developing brain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’M ADOPTED???” I nearly went hysterical. I really couldn’t believe Laurel would reveal something so pivotal infront of the tightest bun I’ve ever seen. How dare she?</p><p>“Jesus Christ! I’m sorry about these two. They’re a lot to handle. Go on in. Food’s in the back.” Dad apologized to Nate and Ava. Blatantly ignoring the fact that my life was crumbling right there and then.</p><p> </p><p>My dad must’ve seen the horror on my face and I expected him to console me. Console the adopted kid whose life turned out to be a complete lie. Instead all I got was Laurel’s head strongly meeting mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t the two of you just behave for a second?” My dad sighed. “You’re not adopted! I’m going to have to talk to you about these jokes later Laurel.” Atleast Laurel had the decency to look guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Dad went back to join his colleagues in the backyard. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kill you Laurel.” I threatened.</p><p>“In front of all these policemen?” She smirked at me and walked away thinking she won.</p><p> </p><p>But 14 year old me wasn’t about to go down easily. What Laurel didn’t know was, the next time she’ll brush her teeth, it would be with a toothbrush that was bathed in holy water, aka the basement toilet water.</p><p> </p><p>Sisterly love. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>I joined Laurel at our backyard porch later that evening.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at you creep?” I asked her.</p><p>“Nate’s really hot isn’t he?” She had that big creepy smile on her face while sipping on some orange juice.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to see Nate and Ava and some other policemen discussing something. Oh my god, Ava’s still wearing her hair in a tight bun. FOR HOURS!</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious Laurel? He’s so old! He’s basically ancient!” Although, now I admit, Nate was really handsome back in the day.<br/>
“I would bang.” Laurel announced unapologetically. <br/>
“You’re disgusting Laurel.” That didn’t wipe that smile on Laurel’s face.</p><p> </p><p>We spent some time just casually looking at the party at our backyard. Sipping on our orange juice, pretending we’re adults too. At some point, me and Ava’s eyes met. Just for a second before she went back to talking to Nate. I saw Nate laughing and looking at her bun. I couldn’t quite hear what they were saying but it really didn’t matter because 14 year old me was about to have the real pivotal moment of my life.</p><p>One moment I was peacefully sipping my juice, the next I was spitting it out in the air. Because Ava just pulled her hair free of the bun. Beautiful long golden hair flowed in perfect pretty waves. It felt like cold water was splashed on my face.</p><p>She was SO pretty it should be a crime. So fucking pretty that little ‘straight’ teenager me got very overwhelmed of what’s unfolding infront of me.</p><p> </p><p>“I would bang. I’d most definitely bang.” I told Lauren.</p><p>“Please wipe that juice off your face and also get in line kid. Saw him first.” She retorted.</p><p>“I meant Ava.” Whoop whoop.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know if I should be happy or scared with the reaction I got from Laurel.</p><p> </p><p>“You little gay shit.” Laurel smirked. </p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t exactly sure then. All I knew was, Ava was just so fucking pretty.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>